Really Dead?
by RobinLover4Ever
Summary: The deadly night caused the life of Martha and Thomas Wayne... or did it? WARNING; Blood, LOTS of Vamps!, Deppression in some parts , Mental Issues again in some parts , Dick and his sibblings like Jason, Cass, Steph., Tim, Damian, and Terry. It Will Get Better In A Few Chapt. I OWN NOTHING!
1. The Begining

Really Dead?

_Gotham City, Crime Ally (_Work with me people, I don't know what day Bruce's Parents died so….. :/)

It was that night.

That deadly night… the night Bruce's parents where brutally murdered!

Or so they thought….

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT! REVIEW PLEASE? IT ****WILL ****GET BETTER THOUGH! I PROMISE!**


	2. Some Truth

**Really Dead? Part 2**

**I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy!**

No one noticed that the Wayne couple still had heartbeats, but very faint.

They also didn't notice that they were in comas. Well, for vampires sleeping.

Yes, the Wayne couple were VAMPIRES!

But little did anyone know that when Bruce grew up his vamperic side would come out…

**Yeah…. I lost my notebook so…. I won't update on a lot of stories…. But to past time, you can read this… if it's okay…. Bye. **


	3. A place where u can relax NOT ANYMORE

**Really Dead? Ch. 3**

**(A few years later...)**

Bruce Wayne, multibillionaire playboy **(he's a multibillionaire right?), **had adopted two girls and 4 boys **(I'm not including Dick in here; I'm including Tim, Damian, Jason, and Terry!) **

Bruce kept the children away from his parent's graves because he didn't want anyone to get hurt, not that they would hurt anyone!

Yep, only Bruce and Alfred knew about the truth behind Brue's parent's gravestones.

Everyone who lives with Bruce knew that he was a vampire and so was Alfred.

What made this easier was that some of the children **(1) **were vampires too, so they were all on or near each other's feeding schedule.

They were all use to living in an environment with no humans, so they were use to just walking around without having to be in control ALL THE TIME!

But, all that changed when Bruce brought home a little circus orphan named "Richard Grayson."

And what was worse was that Richard was Human AND was only 6 years old!

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**By "some" I meant ALL the children! **


	4. Argument

**Really Dead Chapter 4**

**(Richard is asleep and everyone is having a meeting in the living room)**

"You shouldn't have brought him here!" Damian, 20 years old, said.

"Damian, you don't understand!" Bruce said in defense.

"What don't we understand Bruce? That he's HUMAN?!" Damian yelled.

"It doesn't matter if he's human." Cassandra, 16 years old, said.

"Yes it does!" Jason, 16 years old, said.

"What matters is that Bruce brought him here!" Stephanie, 17 years old, said.

"What matters is if he dies or not!" Tim, 14 years old, screamed.

"I suggest that you all lower your voices." Drake, 25 years old, said.

"Sorry Drake." Bruce said.

"Now, what's all this I hear about a little human boy in the manor?" Thomas, 32 years old, asked.

"Master Bruce brought home a little boy named, Richard Grayson." Alfred answered.

"And he's human!" Damian said angrily.

"So?" Martha asked.

"This is a human free zone!" yelled Damian, Tim, and Jason at the same time.

"This is a place that's supposed to be a place where we don't have to worry about hurting humans!" Tim yelled.

"He's going to be on the other side of the manor. On the third floor." Bruce said.

"So? His smell will be everywhere! He will eat in the kitchen!" yelled Jason.

"And what if one of us sleepwalks to him or does something bad to him?" asked Tim.

"He did smell good." said Cass.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? I was just saying!" Cass said.

"Exactly what I mean!" Jason yelled.

"You're going to just have to trust yourselves and each other." said Bruce.

"Like that's easy to do!" Damian said.

"Bruce is right children." Martha said.

"If he gets hurt even ONCE, he's OUT of here!" yelled Damian.

"Damian, you don't make the decisions!" Bruce yelled.

"You can't make them all by yourself either! You have to talk to us first!" yelled Damian.

"Fine. For now on I'll ask before I make any crazy decisions." Bruce said.

"Good. In fact, I think we all should talk before any more crazy decisions." Martha said.

Everyone agreed.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I say it's time for Batman to go out." Alfred said looking out the window at the Batsign.

"Yes, you're right Alfred. Come and get dressed before I leave you all." Bruce said teasingly as he left the room.

Tim, Damian, and Terry started to leave when suddenly, Cass pulled on Terry's sleeve.

Terry looked back.

"Can you tell Bruce that I'm going to sleep." Cass said.

"Me too." said Steph.

Terry nodded his head.

"Can I have some tea Alfred?" Drake asked.

"Yes Master Drake." Alfred said and bowed and then left the room to make some tea.

Then suddenly, everyone heard glass breaking and a scream.

Everyone, even Bruce and Alfred, ran to the living room.

"That sounded like it came from…" Tim started.

"Richard's hallway." Everyone ended with wide eyes.

Bruce was instantly running up the stairs.

He got to the third floor.

And saw Richard on the ground crying.

A broken vase was by his hand.

His bleeding hand.

All the children ran down to the Batcave, where they couldn't hurt Richard.

Except for Cassie.

She was walking towards Richard with her fangs out.

Richard didn't notice because his eyes where all watery.

She was just about a foot away.

Then, she pounced.

**AHHH! Don't hate me! The cliffhanger said it wanted to be thrown right there!**


	5. Blood

**R Dead Chapter 5**

Cassie pounced.

Only to be pulled away by Drake who quickly ran her down stairs to the Batcave.

"Keep an eye on her!" Drake said.

Then he ran back up to help Richard.

4 pairs of red eyes looked at Cassie, who looked back, snarling.

"Guess Drake took away her dinner." Tim said.

"Guess so too." Jason said.

Then Cassie pounced on Tim and Jason.

"Ahhhh! Don't bite us!" Jason and Tim yelled, knowing that if she bites them they would be in LOTS of pain.

They got her off of them before she could hurt them.

**(With Richard…)**

Alfred cleaned up the mess.

Now, all the adults where in the kitchen with the medical supplies and Richard.

Bruce was holding Richard tightly while Drake put in the stitches and Alfred took out very little shards of glass.

"There you go!" Drake said finishing the last stitch.

Alfred then wrapped Richard's hand up in gauze.

"Now don't move it too much." Drake said.

Richard nodded.

"Mr. W-Wayne. Wh-Who is he?" Richard asked meekly.

"This is Dr. Drake, Richard. He was about to leave when we heard the crash. You're lucky that he was here." Bruce said.

"Th- Thank you, D-Dr. Drake." Richard said.

"No problem kid." Drake said.

"Well, I should get home before my wife starts worrying too much." Drake said.

"Okay. Thank you again Dr. Drake." Bruce said.

"Follow me sir. I shall show you out." Alfred said walking out of the kitchen.

"Thank you Alfred." Drake said and followed Alfred.

"What where you doing out of bed at such a time?" Bruce asked Richard.

"I-I went to the bath-bathroom. T-Then when I was w-walking b-back to my be-bed, I-I got d-dizzy and f-fell." Richard said.

Bruce's face then showed confusion.

"How do you feel right now?" asked Bruce.

"Sleepy." Richard said.

"Okay. Do you think you can make it to bed without getting hurt?" asked Bruce.

The 6 year old nodded.

"Go on then." Bruce said.

Richard left.

Then Bruce went to his room to change out of the bloody shirt.

But, curiosity got to Bruce.

Bruce licked Richard's blood on his shirt.

His fangs grew, red eyes, and his thirst grew incredibly fast.

"O negative. But there's something special about his blood. Something that makes me want him." Bruce said.

He was confused.

But then he remembered what Drake said.

"Hunkins can make vampires go crazy. Even the most calm of us."

But…

Could Richard be a hunkin?

No!

They haven't been around for hundreds of years now!

But…. It's a very slim possibility….

**What did u think?**


	6. Baby Panda

**R Dead Chapter 6**

**(Bruce's POV)**

The next day was disastrous.

The children went to school. **(Except for Richard because he's still not enrolled.) **

So, Richard did what any cute 6 year old would do.

He played in his play room.

Then, Alfred came in with cookies and milk.

Richard smiled widely and ate the cookies and drank the milk.

Then, I came home when Richard was sleeping on the couch.

Sometimes I hate being a vampire.

I walked up to Richard and tried to BITE HIM!

Alfred and Drake had to keep me away.

"No Bruce! Bad Bruce!" They kept on saying.

Eventually I gave up.

So, I made him come to me.

I thought I outsmarted Alfred and Drake.

Sadly, I didn't.

"Bruce stop manipulating Richard!" Drake yelled.

"If he wants to come, let him!" I yelled at them as they picked up a mindcontolled dazed Richard.

They let Richard go.

But they kept a close eye on me.

I put Richard on my lap and snuggled with him.

If I couldn't get closer, at least I have how close we are already.

Then, Jason walked into my study and saw us.

"Fucking creeper!" Jason yelled.

That was weird.

Then, I felt movement on my lap.

I looked down to see Richard holding onto me like a baby panda.

I melted into a pile of "AWWWWEEEEE!"

Then, I picked him up and went to see most of the children fighting over the TV controller.

Cass got it.

She put on CSI.

Everyone was okay with that.

Then, Steph and Cass spotted me.

Well, more Richard then me.

"OMG! He's soooooo cute!" They both said at the same time.

I sat down in a chair and watched with them.

Then, after the show, only then, I noticed that Richard was gone.

"Where's Richard?" I yelled and started looking around.

"You lost your child? How stupid of you." said Jason.

Then, we all suddenly heard fits of shrieking laughter.

We all looked over to the couch to see Cassie tickling Richard.

She stopped and looked at us and then said, "He's mine."

Then, she started tickling him again.

Ah. Family.

**How was that?**


End file.
